How to Rock a Haunted House
by Kayleighann5
Summary: Justin Cole is having a haunted house on Halloween and Gravity 5 are checking it out. What happens when they get put into a group with Molly and Grace? What happens if something gos wrong? Couples: Mainly Zevie, some Grelson, and some Kavin
1. Chapter 1

**I am a first time writer, but I have read every single Zevie story on here and I am ready to give it a shot. How to Rock a Love Song recently came out, so I hope all of you watched it! I was disappointed about how it turned out.): Enough of my babbling, hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock, if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this and putting it on here!

[Kacey's P.O.V.]

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and look at the time. "Ughhhh!" I say realizing that I already pressed the snooze button about ten times. I should already be done eating breakfast.

I go over to my calendar next to my bed and mark off yesterday since I had forgotten to last night. "Omgee," I exclaim. "Tomorrow is already Halloween!"

I run down stairs and finish breakfast so I can finish getting ready. As soon as I'm done I go down stairs and start walking to Kevin's house so he can give me a ride to school like usual. I hope he doesn't get mad since this is the fourth time this week I have been late to his house.

[Kevin's P.O.V.]

"Where is Kacey?" I wonder as I take out my phone to call her. "She has been late almost everyday now!"

"Kevin!" Kacey calls to me.

"I thought you would never get here!" I tell her. "Get in the car before we're late!"

As we pull in the parking lot I realize we are not the only ones arriving late. Nelson, Stevie, and Zander are talking to the Perfs as they walk into the building. "I wonder what they are talking about?" I say.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Kacey says as she drags me by the arm out of the car.

[Everyone's P.O.V.]

"Whats going on here!" Kacey says as she storms into the building dragging Kevin by his arm.

"Ow Kacey, you can let go now!" Kevin says.

"Oh well Perfy over here was just saying..." Stevie starts but is cut off by Mr. March.

"What are you guys doing out here,?" He questions.

"We were just heading to class!" Nelson and Zander say at the same time and give each other weird looks.

"Well all of you get to class!" He says.

"We will finish this at lunch." Molly says as her and the Perfs turn around to leave.

"Yeah, after lunch!" Grace says and skips off after the rest of the Perfs.

**Mostly Kavin there, but I promise there will be more Zevie in later chapters! I am working on the next chapter right now so once I get at least three reviews, I will update it! I would greatly appreciate critcism as well so I know what to fix on later chapters! Thank you for reading!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to give a thanks to ZevieObsessed2012, AriZevie4EVER, XxMockingjay'sliveineveryonexX, and GeeksChics for being my first four reviewers! You have no idea how much that meant to me. And thank you to all of you who favorited me and put me on alerts. Hope you like this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock, I only own the plot line.

[Stevie's P.O.V.]

Only five more minutes until the bell rings. Thank god! Molly has been giving me the death glare the whole class and if I don't get out of this class soon, I think I will blow up on her. I have no idea why she has the sudden urge to get on my bad side instead of Kacey. She's up to something. Bringgg, Bringgg!

I gather my books and start heading out to the lunch room with the rest of Gravity Five when I hear a familiar voice calling my name.

"Stevie, Stevie!"

I turn around and find that it is Justin Cole.

"Oh great," Zander says. "Here comes Mr. Perfect."

"So Stevie, I was wandering if you wanted to come to my Haunted House tomorrow? You can bring your friends if you want." He says.

"I would love too, but we have this thing where we go trick-or-treating on Halloween, sorry." I say

"Ha, good!" Zander says.

Before we can turn around to leave Kacey says, "Wait! Come on guys, we can go trick-or-treating after the Haunted House! It can't take that long."

"Fine!" Nelson and Kevin say together.

"Zander?" I ask

"Whatever, I guess if you want too..." Zander says.

"Great, can't wait to see you all there! Especially you Stevie." Justin winks and walks away.

"I hate that guy." Zander says.

We all look at him weirdly and he just shrugs and says, "What?"

With that, we all walk to the lunch room to see what Molly has in store for us.

[Molly's P.O.V.]

"So now they think they can get invited to Justin Cole's Haunted House before me? He must not have seen me." I say.

"I don't know about that Molly, he looked right at us." Grace says.

"Shut up Grace!"

[Everyone's P.O.V.]

"Hello loser five." Molly says.

"What do you want, Molly?" Stevie asks.

"I over heard you guys got invited to Justin Cole's Haunted House tomorrow, but I doubt you guys would go." Molly says.

"And why would that be?" Kacey asks.

"Well you did ask so, Nelson and Kevin would probably be too scared and pee there pants so they couldn't go trick-or-treating afterwards."

"Not true!" Nelson and Kevin say at the same time.

"You wouldn't have any fun because Kacey would try and control you guys the whole time."

"That is so not true and you know it! I only did that at his party because I still didn't know them that much and..." Molly cut her off before she could say anything else.

"You wouldn't be able to make it through the whole Haunted House because you all would be too scared."

"I do not get scared!" Zander and Stevie say at the same time.

"And as shone just a minute ago, Zander and Stevie wouldn't be able to stop saying the same things, stop holding each other, or stop making out since they obviously like each other." She smirked.

"We do not!"

"That is not true!"

"Stop saying what I'm saying!"

"No, stop saying what I'm saying!"

"I mean it!"

"Stop it!"

"UGH!" We screamed all at the same time.

"Example A. Bye loser five. Can't wait to see you guys there!" And with that, she smirked and left us all sitting there with Nelson, Kevin, and Kacey staring at Zander and Stevie who wouldn't even look at each other from embarrassment.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I uploaded two in one day! Proud of myself since I'm new at this. I put more Zevie in this chapter, but there will be A LOT more in later chapters and slight Grelson and Kavin, I promise. Please review and tell me how you like it so far! I will update the next chapter hopefully tomorrow, but that depends upon how many reviews I get! Review it up please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story! I am so happy to hear that you guys are interested in it. I was thinking I was only going to get three reviews each chapter, but I already have sixteen reviews for two chapters. I got a twitter two weeks ago and I will be posting updates about my stories and I would really appreciate it if you would follow me. Follow me at kayleigh_osborn. Thank you all again and I hope you like this chapter.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock, I only own the plot.

[Zander's P.O.V.]

I refuse to look at Stevie and I can tell by the way she isn't saying anything that she is feeling the same way I am. I look up and see Nelson, Kevin, and Kacey staring back and forth between Stevie and I to see who will say something first. Finally, I decide to break the ice and say, "What are you guys staring at?"

"Nothing!" They all say at once.

"You guys don't believe her do you?" Stevie questions them.

"No, there is no way Kevin and I would pee our pants..." Nelson starts to say but Stevie cuts him off.

"Not that stupid, I mean about the Zander and I part." She says.

"Well..." Kevin starts to say, but Kacey elbows him in the ribs. "OWW!"

Stevie and I share a look and then blush because we realize what he was going to say.

"What are we going to do about our costumes?" Kacey says as she changes the subject.

"We already have costumes, Kacey." Nelson whines.

"All you did was take last years costumes and change it up a little bit to make it look like we were toes instead of fingers. Last year I dealt with the fingers, but I am not going to have us go looking like toes this year. We are going shopping right after school ends for new costumes. Got it!" Kacey practically screams at us.

"Well I can't just walk to the mall Kacey. Do you know how long it takes to get there on foot?" Stevie says.

"She has a point. I would have to walk too." Nelson says.

"Well we have just enough room for one more person in Kevin's car for Nelson and I'm sure Zander wouldn't mind taking you Stevie." She winks.

"I'm fine with that." Nelson says.

Stevie and I share a look and I just nod my head. This is going to be a long ride.

**I know this is a really short and probably really boring chapter, but next chapter I will make longer and more interesting. Remember to follow me on twitter! kayleigh_osborn Thanks for reading!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so proud of how many reviews I am getting, you literally have no idea how much this means to me! I personally don't see how you think I am so good, but anyways, I love you guys! Remember to follow me on twitter- kayleigh_osborn and instagram- kayleighann5!**

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock or the show would be all about Zevie.

[Stevie's P.O.V.]

I am sitting in the last period of class thinking of a way to get out of riding with Zander. It's not that I don't like Zander, it's actually the total opposite of that. I would never admit it to anyone, but I think I'm in love with my best friend.

[Zander's P.O.V.]

It's the last period of the day and all I can think about is Stevie. I haven't taken my eyes off of her this whole period. The only bad part is that she sits directly in front of me so all I can do is stare at the back of her head. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize the bell had rang and Stevie was standing in front of me saying something.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I say

"I said that I forgot I have to babysit after school today." She answers.

"I thought you said they we on vacation this week?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that..." She says with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Look Stevie, if you don't want to ride with me that much you don't have to."

"No, I really did forget! Why don't we just go now or Kacey will get mad that we're late."

I just nod and we walk to the car with a strangely big gap in between us.

[Stevie's P.O.V.]

We walked the whole way to the car in silence. The walk really wasn't that long, but it seemed like it took forever and I didn't like that. Zander and I have always been close and I don't want that to change between us. The weird thing is that even when I did like Zander before, it still was never awkward. It started being awkward right after Molly said that at lunch today and I want to talk to Zander about it.

"Zander," I say. "About today at lunch. Why do you think Molly said that about us?"

"Why do you care what Molly thinks?"

"I care because it changed us. Ever since she said that we have been distant towards each other and I don't like that. I know it hasn't even been one day yet, but I already miss how you would put your arm around me when we walked and when we couldn't stop talking because we had so much in common."

The next thing I know he is pulling over on the side of the road and he turns so he is facing me. I can feel butterflies start to form in the pit of my stomach.

[Zander's P.O.V.]

"Stevie, I want us to be like we were before. I want it just as bad as you do."

"Really?"

"Really!"

I want to tell her more, but I just can't right now. I like her too much. I don't know what I would do if I lost her friendship because I told her I was falling in love with her. What if she didn't feel the same way? I would be devastated.

"Kacey is probably ready to kill us right now so we should probably go." I say.

"I wouldn't want to be Kevin and Nelson. That's for sure!" She says.

We laugh and pull into the mall parking lot. I know we are back to normal now by the way we are laughing. I don't know whether to feel happy or a bit disappointed...

**I bet all of you are about to kill me by now. You didn't think I was going to have them get together already did you? Haha. I love to keep you guys on edge. You will just have to make sure you keep reading!(;**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so happy I am finally going to get everyone's P.O.V. Between this chapter and the next one. I have heard some of you want more Kavin and Grelson, but I actually have already put some in this chapter. I feel like a genie: as you wish!(:**

**Happy 4th of July Everyone!3  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock, I only own this plot.

[Nelson's P.O.V.]

I am so annoyed with riding with Kevin and Kacey. They won't stop flirting with each other. I know right! Kevin and Kacey? Flirting? Well, I'm not joking. It is so totally gross!

I used to be the one that jokes around with Kevin, but no. Kacey has to come along and ruin it. Oh well, probably wouldn't have been any better riding with Zander and Stevie.

Finally, we are at the mall. I practically jump out of the car and run inside saying I have to go to the bathroom. As soon as I open the doors and start running down the hall to the bathroom, I come face to face with the love of my life.

Grace King.

She looks so beautiful standing in front of me with her perfect shaped lips and wavy blonde curls that fit her face perfectly. I don't even realize she is talking to me.

[Grace's P.O.V.]

Molly is in the bathroom because she accidentally smeared some of her lipstick and I am just waiting outside making sure no one goes inside. Molly would kill me if someone caught her in an actual bathroom instead of the Perf bathroom.

I am just staring at the ground until I hear footsteps running down the hallway and then someone stops just short of hitting me. I look up to see that Nelson is barely an inch away from my face and isn't moving.

He seems like he is frozen or paralyzed so I wave my hand in front of his face and keep repeating, "Nelson? Nelson?"

Finally he comes back out of the zone he was in and immediately starts saying, "I am so sorry Grace! I didn't realize I was..." he starts to say, but I put my finger up to his lips.

"It's okay Nelson. That happens to me sometimes too." I giggle.

"So, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Oh nothing, just waiting for..."

"Waiting for who?"

"Molly." I sigh

"Oh I see. Well, I bet she wouldn't want someone like me to be talking to you. I guess I should just go now." he says disappointed.

"Wait!" I call to him, "Here is my number. Call me sometime?" I ask.

"Really? I mean yeah I'll call you tonight."

"Okay, ttyl!" I wink and he skips away.

[Nelson's P.O.V.]

Oh My Gosh! Grace King just gave me her phone number! HER PHONE NUMBER! I jump up and down until I hear Kacey and Kevin coming down the aisle next to me. They seem pretty cozy?

[Kevin's P.O.V.]

While Nelson went to the bathroom, Kacey and I decided to give being a couple a try. I have never been happier in my life! If we hadn't spotted Nelson coming out of the bathroom I would have kissed her. I don't care if he knows we're dating, but I don't want him to feel sad because I have a girlfriend and he doesn't. Instead, the three of us sit on the bench next to the bathrooms until Zander and Stevie get here.

[Kacey's P.O.V.]

When Nelson jumped out of the car to go to the bathroom, Kevin and I walked into the mall and talked about us. I finally realized that I might have some feelings for Kevin. He isn't the type I usually go for, but I will give him a shot. Where are Zander and Stevie?

[Stevie's P.O.V.]

Zander and I walked into the mall and started looking for the others. We found them next to the bathrooms on a bench.

"Well, well. Look who finally showed up." Kacey said.

"We had a little talk on the way here." I said.

"So you guys are talking gain?" Kevin asked.

"Yupp." Zander and I said together.

"Good, let's start looking and get this over with." Nelson said.

The rest of us all shared a look. I wonder what he is in such a hurry for?

**So this is the end of this chapter. I don't know if I like it. The next chapter will be of them shopping for costumes. I know you have been waiting for that part. I was going to do that for this chapter, but some people wanted more Kavin and Grelson. I will definitely have more Zevie next chapter though. Can't please everyone. Wish I could! ):**

**P.S. I was thinking about having you guys give votes on what there costumes should be. They can all go dressed alike or they can go dressed in different costumes. May the votes be ever in your favor!(;  
**

**Kacey-  
**

**Kevin-  
**

**Stevie-  
**

**Zander-  
**

**Grace-  
**

**Nelson-  
**

**Molly-  
**

**Justin-  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not updating yesterday! MUST READ! I just wanted to let you guys know that tomorrow I am leaving and won't have any wifi until I get back on Friday! I probably won't be updating for a while! I will try and make this a good chapter to leave off on. ):**

**I want to thank you all for the lovely suggestions on costumes. Here are some shoutouts to who helped me with the ideas!(: -**

**Ashley Scarlet**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**

**hoaluvpatrome567**

**InkHeart4112**

**HOAluver4life**

**(Guests Who Didn't Put There Name)**

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.

[Kacey's P.O.V.]

"Hi, I was wondering if you have any Halloween costumes in your store?" I ask the sales lady.

"I'm sorry, but all of our costumes were gone within the first two weeks we got them. Sorry." She answered.

"Man! This is the fifth store we've been too." Nelson whines.

We start walking out of the store when the store lady calls for us to come back into the store.

"Yes?" I say.

"I have had a few people in here asking about costumes today and I just can't take it anymore!"

"Take what?' Stevie asks.

"I am not supposed to give information about other stores while I am working for more business, but I just can't take any more people coming in here with the same question. I'm tired of seeing them walk out with defeated looks. I know where you can find costumes."

"WHERE!" We all scream.

"Go outside this store and turn right. Follow that path until you hit the pet shop. Turn left and go to the very end. The store is right next to the salon. Find the girl named Kayleigh and give her this piece of paper. Once she reads it, she will take it from there. Good luck!" She smiles and goes into the back room.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

[Everyone's P.O.V.]

"Hi, we are looking for a girl named Kayleigh. Is she here at the moment?" Kacey asks.

"This is her. What do you all need?" We hand her the note and she smiles and nods her head, "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Kevin asks.

"You'll see."

We follow her back past the dressing rooms and into a gigantic room filled with costumes. In the middle of the room is two dressing rooms and a small runway leading to a mirror at the end. A couple of chairs are around it so people can watch.

"Woah!" We all say at once.

"This used to be where we did some runway shoes in the mall, but one day it just shut down. Now, we use it for special costumers and I'm guessing you guys need some costumes." Kayleigh says.

"Yeah, we really really do." Kacey says.

"Well go for it. I will be out there if you need anything. No funny business though!" She winks and goes back out of the room.

"This place is amazing!" Stevie says.

"Really amazing!" Zander says.

"Enough talk. Who wants to go first?" Kacey says.

"We do!" Nelson and Kevin say.

[Stevie's P.O.V.]

This place is really amazing so we all start going around to find costumes. Of course Kevin and Nelson want to go as the same thing or connected somehow so we decide to let them go first in the dressing rooms.

We all find some costumes we are interested in and Kacey, Zander, and I take a seat while Kevin and Nelson go in the dressing rooms. Kacey and Zander sit on either side of me and wait for them to come out.

Kevin and Nelson finally walk out of the dressing rooms in...

**Gotcha! I told you in the last chapter they were going to go shopping for costumes, but I never said you were going to find out what they were yet!(;**

**While I am away, keep sending in those lovely ideas for costumes. You can send in more than one review if you want. I can't wait to see what you send in when I get back! Good luck lovelies!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovely followers! I wanted to start out by telling you that I am very sorry about not updating! I know that this is a not the best story, but for those of you that like it I am truly very sorry. I hope you like this chapter and thanks to everyone for the costume ideas! Too many people to give shoutouts so here is a big ole shoutout to everyone!**

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock

[Zander's P.O.V.]

I sat down next to Stevie and listened to her bicker back and forth with Kacey about one of the costumes. I sigh as I begin to listen while waiting for Nelson and Kevin to come out.

"Kacey! There is no way I will wear that!" Stevie whines as Kacey holds out a very short angel costume.

"Will you at least try it on?" Kacey asks.

"Never! Not in a million years!" Stevie says with a smirk.

"Zander!" Kacey pouts.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this." I say just as Kevin and Nelson strut out of the dressing rooms. My lips break into a small smile just as Kevin starts swishing his hips back and forth while walking down the runway. Nelson blows a kiss and starts strutting down the runway after Kevin. They are dressed in drag queen outfits. Kevin has on a really tight leopard print dress with black see through tights, red high heels, and a black wig that is supposed to look like an afro. Nelson is wearing a pink, sparkled spaghetti strap shirt with a really tight black skirt, black leggings, pink high heels, and a long blonde wig.

Kacey and Stevie instantly turn there frowns into smiles when they see them. Stevie is laughing so hard that tears are rolling down her face.

"You like?" Nelson asks puckering his lips.

We are laughing so hard that none of us even answer back. Kevin and Nelson soon join us in our fit of laughter and turn back to the dressing room.

"What are we going to do with them?" I ask trying not to laugh again.

Stevie and Kacey smile until we hear Kevin ask if we are ready. They walk out in unison dressed as Mario and Luigi. Nelson as Mario and Kevin as Luigi.

I glance at Stevie and we nod our heads in agreement. I look at Kacey and she's squinting. Slowly she opens her eyes and a smile dances across her face. "Yes. Most definitely yes." She finally says.

Kevin and Nelson go change into their regular clothes and come back out to a waiting Stevie, Kacey, and I. "Who's next?" they ask.

"We all can go." Stevie points out.

We all stare at her with blank looks on our faces. "There are only two dressing rooms." I say.

"We can share." she states.

"Stevie, baby. I knew you'd want some of this sooner or later." I say cockily and wink.

Stevie widens her eyes and punches me hard in the arm. "Not you, lover boy! Kacey!"

"Oh, right." I say rubbing my bruising arm.

I walk into the dressing room and pull out the first costume I see. It is one of those really tight costumes that cover your entire body, including your face, but you can see through the face part from the inside. I shrug my shoulders and put it on. It takes a while, but I finally get it on. I step out of the dressing room to find Nelson and Kevin outside of the other dressing room with Kacey in a tight white angel costume. They are apparently trying to get Stevie out of the dressing room.

"Don't make me go get Kayleigh!" Kacey calls.

"Yeah, that would be just perfect. If getting kicked out is what you want!" Stevie yells back.

"Come on Stevie! We won't laugh!" Nelson yells.

"Why are you assuming you would laugh? Is it that bad picturing me in an angel costume?" Stevie yells back, but sounds hurt.

I look at Kevin to see him staring down at Kacey's butt. He lifts his eyes up to mine and I raise my eyebrows. He looks away and blushed. I smirk. I look back at the scene before my eyes and step in. "Guys, let me talk to her." I say.

They shrug and go sit down to talk.

"Stevie?" I ask.

"What do you want Zander?" she snaps back.

"For someone in an angel costume, you aren't very nice." I state.

I can faintly hear her laughing through the door and smile to myself. Her laugh is so pretty. Wait. What?! I shake the thought out of my head and say, "Stevie? Will you open the door?"

There is a pause and then I say, "For me?" I hear shuffling in the room and she finally opens the door.

I walk in and see that the room isn't that big. "How did you and Kacey change in here?" I ask.

"It was hard, but we managed to do it." She says with a frown.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Nothing."

"Stevie, you're my best friend. I think I know when you're sad."

"Fine. It's just…" she starts and stops.

"Just what?" I ask and lift her head up with my thumb.

"Kacey." She finally says. "She looks so good in the costume that even though mine is slightly different with the black instead of white, I would fade next to her."

I take a second to look at what Stevie is wearing. Her dress is black and really short. A halo is attached to her head. I stare at how amazing she looks. The dress is really short. I blink a couple of times and regain my posture. Hopefully she didn't notice me staring for a little too long.

"Stevie. You're beautiful." I say.

"No need to lie to me Zander." She replies and tears form in her beautiful hazel eyes. Stop Zander! You don't like Stevie! I think for a minute and then smile.

She looks up with a confused look on her face. I raise my hands into a familiar wiggling that she knows as the tickle monster.

"No." she says and backs up. She takes two steps back and is pinned against the wall.

"You're trapped!" I say and wiggle my fingers back and forth along her stomach. She starts laughing uncontrollably and she slips on a pile of clothes on the floor taking me with her. I shift my body so she lands on me instead of me landing on her. She lifts her head and stares into my eyes. I am tempted to lean in. I lose track of time and don't move. We lay there staring at each other for who knows how long.

Just as I am about to lean in, the door opens and Stevie and I quickly stand up and back as far away from each other as we could realizing the door wasn't locked.

"Are we interrupting something?" Kevin asks.

"No!" we say at the same time.

We step out of the dressing room and Kevin and Nelson shrug. I can see Kacey giving me a knowing smile out of the corner of my eye. I don't look at her. I just go back into my dressing room and think about what just happened between Stevie and I.

**Hopefully this long ZEVIE chapter made up for the long wait. Please review what you think. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention all Zevians. REMEMBER THAT DECEMBER IS NATIONAL ZEVIE MONTH! Update all Zevie one-shots and multi-chapters. I hope you guys are liking this story. I personally think I am the worst writer ever. Let's get on to the story, but first let me reply to some of you.**

**hahahamahg- I forgot about the body suit. Let's pretend he unzipped the top to reveal his head before he went into the dressing room with Stevie.(;**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx- Most definitely. Kevin ruined the chapter.(;**

**HPMudBlood- I try, I try. I couldn't leave Kevin and Kacey out. I love Kevin too much. No offence to Kacey….. (:**

**MGHelene- I guess you could say that. Yes! Thanks!(:**

**Vamplove218- I know! Nickelodeon will be ruined for me once they take How to Rock and iCarly off! I can't believe they would be that stupid to take those amazing shows off! ):**

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock

[Kacey's P.O.V.]

We finished up trying on costumes and headed out of this strange room to find Kayleigh. Kevin got the Luigi costume, Nelson got Mario, Zander got a Michael Jackson costume, Stevie got Lady Gaga, and I got Nicki Minaj.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Kayleigh asked looking at the costumes. "Looks like you picked out some nice costumes."

"Thanks." I reply.

Kayleigh finished ringing up our costumes and we all payed our fair share. "Happy Halloween!" we all said and left the store.

I turned around and see Nelson bouncing up and down like he does when he's nervous or wants something. "What's going on with you Nelson?" I ask.

"Just uh..uh..tired. Yeah, tired. Didn't get much sleep last night." He says. I share a glance with Kevin and he just shrugs his shoulders so I turn my attention in the other direction towards Stevie and Zander. It seems like they are back to normal. They are walking next to each other with the usual inch of space in between them, their hands occasionally brushing against each other. Zander puts his arm around her shoulder and I watch as Stevie drops her gaze to the floor and a slight pink color stains her cheeks. Wait! Did the Stevie Baskara just blush? Did Zander Robbins, her best friend, just make her blush?

"Kevin." I whisper.

"Yeah Kacey?" he answers.

"Did you just see that?" I ask.

"See what?" He asks with a confused look on his face.

"Zander just made Stevie blush!" I squeal a little louder than I should have. Zander and Stevie give us a weird look and then continue talking.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asks.

"I'm positive." I repeat.

"I don't know. Maybe you're so happy with me that you're seeing things?" he states with a smirk.

"Or maybe this girl is only dating you to make your social status go up and once it does, they're over." I say playfully. His smirk fades away and turns into a frown. I smile to myself and give him a quick kiss on the cheek which brings back his smile.

We make it to the parking lot and I hop in the car with Nelson and Kevin and wave goodbye to Stevie and Zander.

[Stevie's P.O.V.]

Zander opens the door for me and I hop in the car. I smile when he closes the door and wait for him to start the car. I turn the radio to our favorite station and start singing along to the music, Zander joining in soon after. I can't help but notice that he keeps looking at me every couple of minutes and I get butterflies in my stomach. I reach for the volume and turn it down.

"Z?" I ask.

"Yes, Steves." He answers.

"What happened in the dressing room between us?" I say quietly.

There is a long pause before he finally answers, "What do you think?"

"I think we almost kissed." I state.

"Did you want to kiss me?" he asks.

"Did you want to kiss me?" I ask avoiding his question.

He doesn't answer for a minute and I can tell he is thinking. "Why don't we give it a shot?" he answers, half questioningly.

My eyes widen and I look him in the eye, "Really?"

"Only if you want." He says pulling the car over into an empty parking lot.

I close my eyes and start to lean in. Just as I start to feel his breathe on my lips I pull away. He notices my absence and pulls away with a hurt look on his face. "Why did you pull away?" he asks.

"It's just… I've never." I start.

"You've never kissed anyone before? The Stevie Baskara?" he asks widening his eyes.

"No." I sigh. "I just don't know what to do? How far do you cock your head? Do you open your mouth or keep it closed? Tongue or no tongue? And….. What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm not as good as all of the other girls? What if….." I start to say but he puts his index finger to my lips. He takes my hands and places them around his neck. I soon feel his hands on both sides of my hips.

"What are you doing?" I say, but he answers that question by connecting his lips with mine. He doesn't open his mouth or anything. He just presses his lips against mine and then pulls his lips away from mine after a couple of seconds. It was short and sweet. I liked it. He moves away and pulls out of the parking lot.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"It was to get your first kiss over with." He says and with that he turns the music back up and we ride the rest of the way to my house in a comfortable silence.

{Later in the day}

[Nelson's P.O.V.]

I sit in bed questioning whether to call Grace or not. I decide against it and text her instead so I don't get tongue tied. I go downstairs and leave my phone on the bed to get a drink and a snack. I come back and find that she answered back. I quickly grab my phone and think of a response.

**Nelson, **_Grace_

**Hi Grace!**

_Hi Nelson!(:_

**What are you doing?**

_I just got home from shopping with Molly. Hbu?_

**Just got home from Halloween costume shopping with Gravity 5.**

_Sounds like fun!(:_

**I guess.**

_What do you mean?_

**I wish we could do something together.**

_Maybe we can hang out at the Haunted House tomorrow?_

**What about Molly and the rest of Gravity 5?**

_We can hide that we are….. friends._

**Oh yeah, friends…..**

_Well I have to go Nelly? Can I call you Nelly?_

**Whatever you want. And okay. ):**

_LOL! See you tmro!(: xoxo_

**Bye Grace!**

Woah, I can't believe I just had a real conversation with the beautiful blonde goddess. Grace King was actually texting me. Whatever I do, I have to hide this from the rest of Gravity 5. No one can know, but me and Grace…..

**How did you guys like this chapter? I made it extra long just for you. I even put Kavin, Grelson, and ZEVIE in there. Now for the moment of truth. How did you like the Zevie kiss? Review?(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Zevie Month! I want to thank all of you for all of your lovely reviews! Every time I check my updates and I see the reviews my face lights up like a Christmas tree! I am not joking. I seriously wish you guys could see me so you could see how retarded I look! Now I will stop with all of my ranting by saying (once again) HAPPY ZEVIE MONTH!**

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock, yet again

[Stevie's P.O.V.]

I wake up to my alarm going off. I quickly press the snooze button. I was just getting ready to fall back asleep when I get a text from Kacey. _Hey Stevie, don't even think about pressing that snooze button again. It's Halloween, lazy bones! Get out of bed. :D_

I roll my eyes at how well she knows me and slowly get out of bed to get ready for the day. I can't believe they make us go to school on a holiday. No one is going to actually pay attention in class, especially me. I finish getting ready and head down the stairs. I get a text halfway down the stairs.

(_Stevie, __**Zander)**_

_**Good morning sunshine! Need a lift? (:**_

I look at my phone and recall what happened last night. There is no way I will be able to ride with him this morning after what happened. I think of an excuse.

_No, not today. Brother actually decided to take me…_

_**Oh, that's unusual. **_

_Very. He insisted on taking me after he heard about what happened last night._

_**He found out about :***_

_No, no. I mean about the not having a ride and whatever yesterday. He felt bad that you had to take me everywhere._

_**That doesn't sound like your brother. He knows I don't mind taking you places. (;**_

_Well, I guess he just changed personalities. Okay!_

_**Sheesh Steves. You okay?**_

_I'm fine. See you later._

_Okay… Bye, baby! _

I read the last text over and over again in my head. He always calls me baby and everyone else, but this time it felt weird. It felt different.

(Time skip to Stevie getting to school)

Rejecting Zander's ride might have been a really bad idea. My brothers weren't home so I had to practically run to school I was soaked in sweat and I forgot my binder at my house. I couldn't let Zander find me like this. He would know that I lied to him. I walked through the doors of the school and used the last ounce of strength I had to run to the nearest bathroom. I ran inside and over to the sinks panting against the wall.

"Stevie?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around to face the second-in-command perf, Grace.

"What do you want Grace?"

"I don't want anything." She replied.

There was an awkward silence, the only thing you could hear was me still trying to catch my breath.

"Why are you in the perf bathroom?" Grace asked ending the silence.

"Why do I have to tell you? You will just run off and tell Molly." Say back harshly.

"Why do people always say that? I'm my own person. I don't always listen to her." She pouts.

I give her a look and she sighs.

"Just tell me why you're here. I won't tell. I'm tired of Molly telling me what to do."

"Fine. I lied to Zander and I need to cool off here until the bell rings so I can go to first period without him finding me." I say reluctantly.

"Oh, well Molly won't be back here anytime soon so you can stay here. Why did you lie to Zander?" she asked.

"Long story, Grace."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." She replies.

"I don't know."

"I'll tell you what. If you tell me whatever that is, I will tell you my problem too."

"Why do I need to know your problem?"I state.

"Then we both know each other won't tell or their secret will be let out." She states and put her hands on her hips.

"Why should we even tell at all then Grace?"

"Because I need to get this off of my chest and I can tell you do too!" she yells and then realizes that she just yelled at the most terrifying girl in the school, besides Molly.

I look at her shocked at first and then my face softens into a small smile. "Okay Grace. You first."

The time flies by as we both share the details from yesterday about Zander and Nelson. She tells me all the things that happened with Nelson at the mall and afterwards and I do the same with Zander. I feel a big weight lifted off of my shoulders as I tell her everything. We talk and we laugh until the first bell goes off, indicating it's time for first period. We get up and start walking towards the door with our stuff.

"Maybe we should go out at different times." Grace says.

"Why?" I ask.

"So no one knows we have been together in our free time in the perf bathroom." She says and shrugs her shoulders.

"I like this new Grace. She can actually think straight." I smirk.

"Thanks! Wait….. HEY!" She says and we both go into a fit of laughter. I walk to the door and start to push it open, but let it fall back closed.

I turn around and wink, "I hate you, Grace."

I faintly hear her say, "I hate you too, Stevie." As the door to the perf bathroom closes behind me and I walk off to first period.

**Soooo?! How did you like the Stevie and Grace friendship in this chapter? Sorry about the lack of Zevie! I tried to put a little in when they were texting, but it epically failed. Please review and tell me what you think will happen next….. :D **


End file.
